


Karaoke King

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jack Savoretti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Karaoke King

Sitting in the bar you were enjoying the karaoke that was happening, you have had most of the common songs, “Don’t Stop Believin” by Journey, “Torn” by Natalie Imbruglia, a very drunk girl screaming out “Someone Like You” by Adele, that left you with tears of laughter. Walking to the bar you ordered yourself another drink, collecting it you returned to your seat looking back of to the stage where you saw a tall long blonde headed man sitting on the chair with a guitar. 

Thranduil looked out of the crowd, glaring at his laughing son who forced him to come to the karaoke bar in his words “you need to loosen up a bit and have a bit of fun” taking a deep breath he sat down and started to play his guitar.“It was half-past nothing on a nowhere night, I had no one to love, I had no one to fight, So I took a walk down bad news avenue, I had a heart full of burden and a head full of booze, I had nothing to gain, I had nothing to lose, So I stepped inside a Tavern and began to play” His voice rang out in the bar making everyone go silent. 

 

Leaning forward in your seat you were captive by his stunning blue eyes, the way he played the guitar with such softness but the way he sang, his voice was smooth and pleasant, but it had a hint of pain to it “Bad news bad news, I’m talking to you, I don’t know your name, but I would love to, Next thing I hear knock knock, who that there at my door? I hear knock knock, think she’s back for more.”

 

Scanning around the room Thranduil’s eyes landed on your (y/e/c) ones he felt like they were drawing him in, turning slightly in the chair so he was facing towards you he took another deep breath and continued “Well I woke up in the morning with a bad old head, I had poison in my pocket and a body in my bed, If you can get it with small change it might as well be free, Well the sun came up and the shit went down, I went looking through the gutter for the lost and found and that’s when I saw you smiling back at me.”

 

You locked eyes with this beautiful singing man slowly entering a trance where you couldn’t see anything or anyone just him in the spotlight, “Bad news bad news, I’m talking to you, child, I don’t know your name, but I would love to” you felt your cheeks starting to heat up “Next thing I hear knock knock, who that there at my door? I hear knock knock, think she’s back for more say it again, I hear knock knock, who that there at my door? I hear knock knock, think she’s back for more.”

 

Being pulled out of the trance you were in from the loud clapping and whistling you stood up and clapped your hands as well, watching the blonde take a bow and leave the stage, downing your drink you walked over to him “That was amazing” turning to your voice Thranduil had a small smile on his face “Thank you” getting lost in his blue eyes, you stood there for a minute just staring till your brain managed to act normal again “Oh” you breathed out “I’m (y/n) by the way” you said extending your hand “Thranduil” he said while taking your hand and shaking it “would you like a drink? Singing is thirsty work” you asked Thranduil answered with a with a nod, with that you both walked to the bar and talked long into the night.


End file.
